Cyclosporine immunosuppression is a mainstay of organ transplantation. Outpatient prescriptions for cyclosporine can approach $1000 a month. Generic cyclosporine has been shown to be bioequivalent to the brand name Neoral in normal subjects, kidney transplant recipients at least 6 months after transplant and in newly transplanted kidney recipients. This protocol is the first attempt to show bioequivalence of generic cyclosporine and Neoral in liver transplant recipients.